Enough Rope
by FreeWrite
Summary: ABANDONED. Revised and Updated. Sequel to Landed. She was given a choice, told it was all over but when the PTB renege on their end of the deal how will they all cope.
1. Begin at the end, end at the beginning

**Title: **Enough Rope

**Author:** FreeWrite I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer all characters related belong to Joss Whedon and co. I do not own Stargate SG1 all characters related belong to the owner (who is not I). I do not own JAG all characters related belong to Donald P Bellisario and co. I am merely borrowing for however long it takes me to write this story and will not make any money out of them. Besides what would you get from me? My $300 car or my $500 laptop. It's not even worth the legal fees people. Oh I also have two couches and a fridge…

But… Bethuen Carter is mine.

**Summary:** She was given a choice, told it was all over but when the PTB renege on their end of the deal how will they all cope.

**Rating:** PG 15 for language and a bit of violence stuck in here and there, but that's about it.

**Authors Notes:** I know I said at the end of Landed that I wasn't planning on writing a third story but here it is. This is set in the same universe as my 'Falling' and 'Landed' fics and follows on about 10 months after the end of 'Landed'. Both of these stories are archived on and just click on my author name and you'll find them listed there. Or you can e-mail me and I'll either send you a direct link or send them to you.

I don't write shipper stories. Plain and simple, their may be minor references to either previous relationships or current 'feelings' but this is not a shipper story for any ship that you may ship in.

**Chapter 1: Begin at the end and end at the beginning.**

Apartment of Sarah Mackenzie

Georgetown, Washington DC

March 2004

While Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's couch wasn't the most comfortable in the world Faith had slept in worse places, not that she slept that much anyway. Years of being the Slayer and subsisting on minimal amounts of sleep while in Jail had conditioned her body to survive without. Faith knew that one day this would catch up with her but she hoped that it wouldn't be yet.

Generally her sleep was restful akin to a normal persons power nap she crashed for an hour or two and then was up and ready to go on whatever was awaiting her, but the last few nights her sleep had been plagued by nightmares.

A child crying…

A man yelling…

A woman screaming in agony…

She never saw any faces or heard any words.

That is she didn't until today.

Sitting up, sweat running down her face she looked wildly around the dimly lit apartment, her eyes wide and slightly un-focussed, before rolling off the couch in a graceless heap. Reaching over Faith grasped the combat boots that she 'forgotten' to return to the SGC and pulled them on before grabbing her bag and running out of the apartment only just remembering to flick the latch behind her.

**Home of Samantha Carter**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam looked out the window at the three girls in the backyard. Somehow Beth had managed to convince Cassie and Dawn to play hide-and-seek with her instead of the two of them just lying in the sun trying to get a tan ready for the summer. Nothing about the current scene looked wrong but…

Something felt wrong. Sam couldn't describe exactly what it was but it was there.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Faith was frantic by the time she reached JAG Headquarters an hour later. As she reached the sign-in booth she was tempted to run right through and knock down anyone in her way, but managed to get through with no fuss.

Tapping her foot impatiently while she stood inside the elevator taking her up to the Bull Pen where apparently Mac's office was located Faith crossed her arms.

"Come on, come on" she muttered under her breath as the young man beside her watched out of the corner of his eyes unsure of who she was but could see that she was clearly agitated.

The bell rang, announcing that the elevator had arrived at the right floor. She shot out between the automatic doors as soon as they were open wide enough. Faith made her way down the hallway and through the glass doors leading to the heart of JAG's administration as fast as she could.

The closer she got the more agitated she was feeling. Faith didn't know exactly what was going to happen but that last dream… It had felt so real. If she could find a way to stop it she would do it.

Standing just inside the glass doors Faith was feeling a little lost and was unsure of where to go next when a woman approached her. The woman's blond hair and blue eyes were what stood out to Faith the most, along with the friendly expression that Faith was sure never left her face.

"Can I help you Miss?"

Faith looked at her startled. She had never been called Miss before.

"Um sure" Faith looked around once again, shifting from foot to foot. If she didn't find Mac soon than she would start beating heads in.

"I'm looking for Sarah Mackenzie"

The blonds smile didn't falter "Do you have an appointment Miss?"

"Faith and no" she took a few steps further into the Bull Pen hoping that she would be able to spot Mac, but to no avail the Marine was no where to be seen.

"I'm sorry but the Colonel is in court at the moment. Can I help you with anything?"

Faith vaguely remembered Mac saying something the night before about being in court all day, Normally she wouldn't worry but wait it out no matter how hard it was but not today. Today was different, after the dream she'd had it constituted an emergency.

Faith wasn't going to let them do it. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Which court room?"

"Miss, I'm sorry but you can't go in, you can wait in the Colonel's office if you would like"

Faith shook her head in frustration "You don't understand I _need_ to see Mac and I _need_ to see her now. I'm not gonna wait in her office if you won't help me then I'll just have to go through this entire building and bang on every door and search every room until I find her. So are you gonna help me or not?" Throughout her entire speech Faith's voice had been getting louder and louder until she was yelling and getting the attention of everyone in the BullPen.

At the shocked look on the woman's face Faith assumed that no she wouldn't be getting any help so turned to start looking for Mac herself unfortunately before she could go anywhere she ran right into a solid male shaped body.

Looking up Faith saw standing there a man she had only met twice but knew that he knew exactly who she was.

"Faith what are you doing here?" AJ Chegwidden had never expected to see Faith turn up at JAG Ops, in fact as far a he knew the girl made a conscious effort to stay away from everything to d o with the Military. In fact the only reason that AJ had met her the first time was that he had picked them up at the Airport after Mac had been declared fit to travel. The slash Mac had received down in the Hell Mouth had taken nearly a month to heal enough for her to get back to DC and it was another month before she had been declared fit for duty.

The second meeting had been by complete accident, Mac had needed to go to the Admiral's to drop off a file and Faith had been with her at the time.

No one in JAG Ops but the Admiral knew what had happened to Mac out in California. , Her subsequent promotion from Major to Lieutenant Colonel had been a surprise but the personally signed letter from the President thanking her for her roll in pushing back the Turok-Han and closing the Hell Mouth had really thrown her (and SG1) into a spin. They had no idea that the President even knew what a Hell Mouth was, let alone about the group that had been actively guarding it over the past years. It turned out that a number of reports from The Initiative had in fact made it up that high. The President had made it his business to know exactly what was going on down there and therefore had been quite happy to sign off SG1, Doctor Fraiser and Mac's involvement in the final battle as a classified Military mission.

As long as the world kept turning they could ask for anything they wanted. Including a full pardon for Faith.

AJ looked down at Faith and could see the near panic in her eyes, he knew whatever it was it was urgent and the girl wouldn't stop until she had found Mac.

"I need to see Mac, and I need to see her now. Are you going to help me or do I have to start beating heads in"

In the background Harriet Sims gasped at the way she spoke to Admiral Chegwidden. Little did she know Faith spoke to everyone like that.

"Faith I can't just pull her out of court. You know that. Come into my office tell me what's wrong and we'll see if we can fix it by ourselves"

One of the things Faith didn't know was the amount of time over the last few months that Mac had spent in the Admiral's office telling him what she had seen, heard and experienced over her few short days in Sunnydale before it's collapse.

"You can't help. You don't know what's happened, what's going to happen, no one does" Faith looked around the Bull Pen again and for the first time she spotted a sign pointing in the opposite direction that said Court Room. Without warning she took off running, managing to get around desks machines and people without actually hitting anything.

Harriet's eyes widened as the girl hurdled as desk with what looked like little to no effort on her part and ran through the doors.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant spoke up timidly "Should I call security?"

AJ heaved a sigh and turned to face the young Officer "No Lieutenant, they wouldn't be able to stop her anyway" he started to walk away muttering under her breath as she went "I just hope I can get to her before she does to much damage"

**Samantha Carter's Home**

Colorado Springs, Colorado 

That foreboding feeling that had woken her up this morning felt like it had settled in for the long run. No longer able to work Sam got up and walked out of the back door and onto the patio as she saw the three girls all lying in the warm spring sun. It looked like Dawn and Cassie had finally convinced her daughter that sun baking was the way to go. How they had managed to do it was beyond Sam. The two older girls were great about letting the 9-year-old tag along after them. They never complained or grumbled it seemed that they were as taken with Beth as Beth was taken with Dawn and Cassie.

Sam hated to admit it but over the last few days whenever she looked at her daughter it seemed like there was something off about her. Almost like she didn't belong…

It almost brought Sam to tears at the thought that perhaps… her daughter wasn't her daughter.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Door after door was shoved open in Faiths frantic search to find Mac. Finally at the fifth door she burst through she spotted the brunette Colonel standing up in front of the presiding Judge and Jury.

"Mac!" She cried out skidding to a stop in front of the defence table.

"You gotta help me, I gotta get to the Springs like now"

Mac looked up at the girl startled at the intrusion shooting an apologetic glance to the Judge she walked quickly over to Faith

"Faith you can't just burst in like this. You know that…"

Faith shook her head dismissing whatever Mac was saying, not caring about anything but getting to Colorado Springs.

"NO" She yelled, "you don't understand. Their gonna change her back, they don't care what it takes or who it hurts but they reckon they need her back and I can't let them do that to her. Not again."

Confusion and worriment immediately took over the Marine. Faith was not rattled easily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Their bringing B back" Faith's voice dropped to a whisper, before she tensed up and started to look around wildly. Searching for something that wasn't there.

"Faith…" Mac started before swallowing deeply trying to keep her own emotions in check. "Buffy's dead"

"No" Faith stated emphatically "She's not…"

Mac placed a hand on each of Faith's shoulders in an attempt to settle her down but Faith pulled out of her grasp and backed away shaking her head.

"No no no no no no" she muttered "Shit no" she backed all the way over to the wall and slid down it "I'm to late" her brown eye's met Mac's and held them for a few seconds before she spoke again in a raspy whisper.

"What happened to Bethuen Carter?"

**Samantha Carter's Home**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam was still standing on the back porch watching the girls when suddenly nine-year-old Bethuen sat up and screamed. Leaping off the porch she skidded to her knees beside the girl and started to check her over, all the while she was still screaming and nothing Sam could do was calming her down. Tears streamed down the girls cheeks unabated as she clutched her stomach as though in pain

"Call your Mom" She ordered Cassie who was watching with wide eyes.

"Dawn, get me some blankets she's freezing"

Sam was at a loss of what to do. Beth had never had nightmares or any major health problems, and was a dream child. Happy, agreeable… all the things that Sam knew she herself hadn't been. Wrapping her arms around her daughter Sam pulled Beth in to her lap and rocked back and forth into an attempt to calm her down.

"It's ok Beth, Mommy's here" she whispered not knowing whether Beth was hearing her words or not. "You'll be alright Beth" Sam took the blankets from Dawn and wrapped them around the child as best as she could without relinquishing her hold. "It's gonna be ok Beth"

"Mom's on her way" Cassie came running back out of the house "She said to keep her…" Cassie stopped short when she saw that Sam had done what Janet had ordered without even being told.

Sam rubbed Buffy's back again as the young woman heaved in a hitching breath "You're ok Buffy" she muttered "We're all ok, we're all ok..."

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Place**

A man who looked to be in his mid thirties, his hair was an unsure colour, to light for brown but to dark to be called blond and his blue eyes stood out almost like a beacon. But where he was physical appearance meant little, as it was only a reflection of what their inner self thought them to be. He looked at the others who were gathered around him. He knew why he was here. They knew what he had tried to do and he knew that he had been unsuccessful. He was livid about what had just been done.

"How could you…"

"You promised"

"You know you are not allowed to interfere"

"I will fix this I don't care what it takes"

Before he could do anything a bright light surrounded him and if you were listening hard enough you would be able to hear him screaming. When the light subsided he was gone.

**End AN: **if your confused first go and read 'Falling' and 'Landed'… if you're still confused good you're supposed to be.


	2. Go the long way round, you'll get there ...

**Quote for the Chapter:** "Mr Hammond, I've decided not to endorse your park"

"So have I" Jurassic Park

**Chapter 2: Go the long way round, you'll get there quicker.**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

By now the two brunettes had the entire attention of the courtroom, although it wasn't by choice. Faith was still sitting on the floor knees up against her chest with both arms wrapped around them, as though trying to make herself as small as possible. Mac meanwhile had walked up to her and crouched down so she was nearly eye level with the younger woman.

"Faith" Mac shook her head slightly "Who's Bethuen Carter?"

"Damn" Faith muttered under her breath as she swiped at the tears that had leaked from her eyes and down her cheeks "Mac, I gotta get to B. You wouldn't understand… I just gotta get there"

In the background Admiral Chegwidden had finally made his way into the courtroom and was standing behind Mac in silence waiting for the right moment to interrupt, but was at the same time intrigued at the by play between the two woman in front of him.

When Mac had finally told him what had happened while she had been in Sunnydale, he had been stunned. He had heard rumors about a special unit that was running around the world chasing the supernatural but he had dismissed it. Now… well he couldn't. When his own Chief of Staff became embroiled in it to the point where it almost cost her her life. He had to wonder about all those unsolved cases, and mysterious deaths.

Were they the result of demonic activity?

Who was fighting them, keeping the rest of the world safe? He had asked all these questions and Mac had calmly told him about the Slayers. It angered him to no end that these young girls were fighting a war and were dying for a cause that they had not chosen to fight for or believe in.

"They don't have a choice Sir" Mac looked up at her commanding officer "It's either fight or die for them, and they don't want to die. Not yet anyway"

Somehow Mac had managed to convince Faith to get up off the floor and had wrapped an arm around Faith's waist. Turning to take the girl out of the courtroom and to her office Mac started in surprise to see her CO standing there just watching and waiting.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden never waited. He didn't have to at JAG Ops. He was the Admiral after all.

"Sir" Mac straightened automatically; she didn't even have to think about it. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry for the disturbance, it won't happen again I promise"

AJ waved her off dismissing whatever else she was going to say "take her to my office Mac, calm her down and find out what the hell she's going on about"

Samantha Carter's home 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam continued to hold on to Buffy periodically rubbing the younger woman's back and murmuring nonsensical words that she hoped were a comfort. The blond Slayer was curled up in foetal position arms wrapped around her stomach no longer making a sound nor was she attempting to wipe away the constant trail of tears that were making their way down her face.

Sam had seen Buffy upset before, in fact in the last few months she had probably seen just about every mood the Slayer had to throw out at the world in general and had also experienced the ire of Buffy first hand but Sam had never seen her like this. Face blank of emotions, motionless, it was almost as though Buffy had been replaced with a statue.

Then suddenly as though someone had flipped a switch Buffy sat up straight and looked at Sam, unending pain emanating from her entire being.

"They took it back" She took a deep hitching breath "they said I could choose. I did, they said that was it. No more… they lied" She cocked her head to the side her gaze boring in to Sam "Who's Jolinar?"

Before Sam could even think of an answer Buffy's eyes rolled back, and her body slumped bonelessly to the ground.

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Colorado Springs, Colorado 

"Un-scheduled off world activation"

"Un-scheduled off world activation"

Jack O'Neill jumped in shock managing to up turn his container of red jello on Teal'c who was unfortunately sitting beside the man in the base commissary as the klaxon's blared throughout the entire facility. It wasn't like he had never heard that particular noise and phrase combined before just that…

Well he had a lot on his mind right now. The Doc had taken off in a tizz after Cassie had called something about Buffy having a panic attack. Then not 10 minutes later he had received a message from Mac.

Something about Faith bursting into the middle of a trial yelling something about getting out to Colorado and changing her back. Mac was pretty freaked out by it and they were on their way to Dulles when Mac called and would be landing just after eight that night. Of course they expected to be picked up and of course Jack was the one who would do it. From the look on Janet's face as she sprinted out of there a few hours before neither Sam nor Janet would be available for chauffer duty anytime soon.

Jack still had a few hours before he had to leave for the airport and as far as he was aware there weren't even any teams off world so of course he was slightly shocked when the klaxons went off.

Turning to face the stoic Jaffa who merely stood and cleaned himself off with a napkin before returning to his seat and continuing to consume the mountain of macaroni and cheese on the table.

Jack shrugged and spooned the remainder of the jello into his mouth.

Mere minutes later another voice came over the PA.

"Colonel O'Neill to the gate room. Teal'c to the gate room"

Exchanging a glance the two of them immediately stood and left the food where it was sitting and rushed out of the commissary to find out who had interrupted their meal.

**Sam Carter's House**

Colorado Springs, Colorado 

Janet and Sam stood in the near darkness of Buffy's bedroom watching the younger woman as she slept. The small lamp by and the bed the only illumination left in the room.

They were both worried. The blond Slayer had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last few hours although it was more akin to a restless sleep. They could see on her face that she was dreaming, and it didn't look like they were good dreams, but it looked like there was nothing they could do at this time. Even though over the last year Janet had taken the time to study up on Slayer physiology there was still so much that she didn't understand about the way both their bodies and minds worked.

Sam stepped away from the door towards where Buffy was lying and studied her face. She had watched the tiny blond sleep many times over the last months and her feeling's towards the two girls now living in her house were akin to those of her own children.

If she was honest with herself she was old enough to be Dawn's mother.

She would do anything for them.

Somewhere deep within the rest of the house she could hear the phone ringing. Knowing that either Dawn or Cassie would answer it she ignored the shrill ringing.

It wasn't until the thudding of feet on the stairs interrupted them that Sam broke her gaze away from the bed.

Moments later a slightly breathless Cassie appeared at the doorway.

"Mom, Colonel Jack is on the phone. He said you have to get out to the base right away."

Janet turned a questioning look towards her daughter "Did he say anything else"

Taking a deep breath Cassie nodded "He said 'our glowing friend has stopped glowing and needs help' no idea what he's talking about but…"

Sam and Janet looked at each other, the former nodding her head as the latter left the room without allowing Cassie to finish her sentence.

Sam could hear Janet clattering down the stairs and hoped that the Doctor wouldn't hurt herself in her hurry to find out what the Colonel meant.

"It sounded pretty important" Cassie finished mumbling to the now empty doorway.

Sam didn't answer but turned back to watch Buffy, as she remained undisturbed by the slight commotion.

**A Plane**

Somewhere over the USA 

Mac sat in her seat rubbing her thumb and pointer finger nervously together. Still unsure as to wether she was doing the right thing or not. Bringing Faith to Colorado, but the younger woman had been adamant, and Mac knew that Faith would get here on her own anyway. It wasn't that Mac didn't trust Faith, it was just… The last few months had been strange for the both of them. They had both been on their own; dependent on only themselves for so long now that it was hard learning to live with someone else. Now Mac was extremely protective of the younger woman.

She knew that Faith didn't trust anyone or anything easily, and the girl had refused any kind of charity from her, insisting on paying her own way. About a month after they got back from Colorado, Faith had gone out for a few hours, when she arrived back at the flat the look on her face had been indescribable.

Faith had a job.

The local youth centre had been looking for help. Someone who could not only keep an eye on the kids who came through day after day but someone who could empathise or even sympathise with what they were going through. Apparently they had taken one look at Faith and hired her. It also helped that she knew enough self-defence to teach them not only how to use it properly but when to use it as well. Mac knew that the first days had been hardest for Faith. Young impressionable kids looking to her for guidance… with her past Mac had been worried, but once the initial jitters were gone and Faith had carved her own niche in the centre it seemed as though Faith had finally found a place for herself.

It helped that there was actually a rather large demon population in the DC area. Ironic really, not only was the nations political capital full of creatures of the underworld also just happened to be where The Slayer chose to settle.

Glancing over to the seat next to her Mac heaved a small sigh of relief. Faith had finally fallen asleep.

Just in time for the Captain to announce they would be landing in Colorado Springs in 10 minutes.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Sam looked over at Janet expectantly as the Doctor stepped back into the bedroom. Silence reigned for a few moments before Janet broke it.

"Daniel's back"

Sam didn't reply verbally but fumbled behind to try and make sure there was a chair or something there for her to sit on before sinking down onto the directors chair that had been a gift to Buffy last Christmas from Jonas.

_'Because your so bossy' the Kelownan grinned as Buffy examined the bright pink chair with "BOSS" written on the back._

This was good news right? Sam was sure this was good news. It wasn't every day that a good friend of her that had died slash ascended came back to life slash descended.

If it was such good news then why did Janet look like someone had just stolen her favourite needle?

"He's refusing to speak to anyone but Buffy and Faith"

Sam's eyes widened even more as her gaze turned to the still sleeping blond, who had started to toss and turn again reacting to the images running through her sub-conscious.

_On top of a snow covered mountain stood a young woman, no more than 16 years old. Her black hair and green eyes stark against the whitened surroundings of winter in the high mountains of north Britannia. In her arms she carried a bow, arrows secured to her back, sword sheathed against her slim left hip. Stakes tucked securely into hidden pockets of the leather armour she wore under a heavy woollen cloak, though she hadn't run into a Vampire for weeks now. A woman walked up the mountain behind her, the girl had heard her coming long before she had been visible even to the girls enhanced eyesight._

_The girl was tired, tired of running and hiding. Her watcher had been killed weeks before by the very person who now held her tightly by the throat._

_The strange woman didn't say a word to the girl, but merely opened her mouth and placed it over the girls. The girl didn't struggle but accepted the fate she had been running from._

_Seconds later the woman dropped to the ground at the girls feet. The girls eyes flashed golden and a sinister grin spread slowly over her face._

_"I am Scathach"_

**AN:** I did actually do research about this (gah I thought that finished when I left school g ) you'll find out more about Scathach (Scathach: pronounced SKEE-ach) later on in the story.


	3. Skirting around the issue

Chapter 3 Skirting around the issue 

Quote: Dead men don't ride roller coasters" Gil Grissom CSI

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Jack groaned and smacked his head against the wall he was leaning against. Reaching up he rubbed his left hand over his face and heaved a deep breath trying to calm his slightly frayed nerves.

Daniel was back, and within minutes was causing trouble again.

Looking down at his watch, Jack swore under his breath.

Faith and Mac were landing in a half an hour.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"The Colonel is picking Faith and Mac up at the airport, and bringing them straight here. I have to go up to the mountain and examine Daniel. I'll talk to the General while I'm up there, try and get Buffy, Faith and Mac clearance. Seeing as how they've all already been in there they may be able to get limited clearance for the upper levels, from the sounds of it Daniel is in ok shape, so if we can't get the other three clearance then I'll bring him back here with me."

Sam nodded still unable to coherently speak.

It had been a long day.

Colorado Springs Airport 

Faith paced back and forth through the arrivals lounge as Mac sat demurely in a generically hard plastic chair.

Jack was late.

She was just about to try and convince Faith to site down again when Jack skidded into the building startling both the women out of their thoughts. Faith didn't say a word but shouldered the bags that had been sitting by Mac's feet and walked silently towards him, her facial expression remaining neutral

Mac heaved yet another sigh, it felt like that was all she had been doing all day, and followed Faith.

"Thank you for picking us up Colonel." She threw a wry grin at him,

"Loose the rank Mac, we nearly went to hell together and I get the feeling that things are going to get bad again"

Mac raised an eyebrow at him as they headed towards Jack's truck Faith silently following them.

"Things stressful in 'Deep space radar telemetry'?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her an unlocked the truck.

"You have no idea!"

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Janet stood just outside to curtained off area that contained the newly descended Dr Daniel Jackson and had to bite back a chuckle. Inside with him sat Teal'c stoic as ever to the naked eye but anyone who had known the Jaffa for any length of time would be able to see the joyous glint in his eyes. Holding up the wall on the opposite side of the bed stood Jonas Quinn watching and grinning as Daniel attempted, without much success, to get as much detail out of Teal'c about the going on's of Stargate command that he had missed over the last year or so.

Janet could see by the set of his shoulders that the Man was getting agitated. There was something in his voice as well, an urgency that belied the words that were coming out of his mouth.

The General had refused to grant Mac, Buffy and Faith access to the SGC again. The first time they had been here nearly a year ago, all three of them had been injured, as soon as one of the Lieutenants arrived with some clothes for Daniel to wear. They were going straight to Sam's house.

Well maybe they'd stop for pizza on the way.

Turning at the sound of footsteps behind her Janet threw a wry smile the Lieutenants way as she took the BDU's off him and with a curt nod dismissing him before walking all the way into the room and closing the door behind her.

"It seems Dr Jackson" She began as she stood by the bed he was sitting on "that you are in near perfect health."

"Near perfect?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Near perfect it seems ascending didn't fix everything" Janet reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and held them out to Daniel. Reaching a hand out tentatively and grasped them between his fingers before placing them in their rightful place.

"That's better!" he smiled up at her.

"Now if you want to get dressed we can go and see those young ladies you're so anxious to meet in person"

**Sam Carter's House**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Mac raised the coffee mug to her lips gratefully and inhaled to bitter caffinated scent that seemed to rejuvenate her without actually having to swallow any of the dark liquid. Closing her eyes she took a deep swallow before opening her eyes again and looked at Sam over the rim. It had been a long day for everyone involved and they all had questions to ask each other but Mac got the feeling that none of them knew where to start.

Mac had questions flying through her head, not sure which one to start with. The most burning one was one that had been plaguing her all afternoon. It was something Faith had asked her earlier. Mac had been racking her brain trying to remember if Sam had ever mentioned anyone by the name of Bethuen, as far as she knew Sam never had. That was the one she would start with.

"Is there anyone in your family named Bethuen Carter?"

Sam looked over at the Marine a perplexed looking settling over the light features, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Not that I know of" the frown deepened slightly "Although I did at one stage really like that name. Why?"

Taking another gulp of coffee Mac sighed and placed the mug on the bench beside her "Something Faith said this morning"

"When she came running into the courtroom?" Sam interrupted

"Yeah. She asked me 'What happened to Bethuen Carter'. I thought she might be a relative of yours. Obviously not"

Upstairs in the darkened bedroom, Buffy continued to sleep as Faith watched over her. It was the first time they had ever been in this position. In the past the positions had been reversed, Faith found it strange to be simply sitting there watching the older Slayer

It made her uncomfortable.

She continued to watch as from downstairs the noise of door opening and shutting floated through the house. It was joined by several pairs of footsteps. She recognized the short light steps of Janet in her heels the heavy thuds of Teal'c and the lighter ones of Jonas. A fourth pair was with them but she couldn't tell who it was. A tingling in the back of her neck and slight cramping in her lower back told her that there was a Vampire close by, common sense and proximity said it was Spike. She should have known that he would turn up eventually, he'd refused to go anywhere without the two Summers girls and had been living in Jack O'Neill's basement since they first got back to Colorado Springs. It didn't matter who was there… they couldn't help them.

No one could…

**Stargate Command**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Un-scheduled off world activation… Un-scheduled off world activation"

Major General George Hammond felt like banging his head against a brick wall. It had not been a good day so far. He was still attempting to put together the report on Daniel Jackson's return and at the same time think of a way to explain why he had been allowed off base and back into the public to soon after returning to earth. It was late, he was getting cranky and the last thing he needed right now was one of their allies demanding their help in some way.

Exiting his office and making his way down to the command center of the gate room the urge to beat his head against something increased when Sergeant Davies smiled wanly at him and informed the General that it was the Tok'ra. However it abated slightly when Jacob Carter materialized at the even horizon by himself.

"George" the Tok'ra greeted him "I need to speak to Sam or Jack." Jacob took a deep breath preparing himself for George's reaction to what he was about to say.

"I think were going to need to bring the _Girls_ in"

The urge was back ten fold.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

The house was getting ridiculously full. Sam looked at the people milling around and was extremely grateful that Janet had the foresight to pick up a number of pizza's on her way over with Jonas, Teal'c and Daniel.

So far there were 12 people somewhere throughout her house and a phone call from General Hammond, had told her that two more were on their way

Something was going to happen, something big. Sam was sure of it.

Even if she didn't know what it was.

Goa'uld Mothership 

**Somewhere in space**

**Not to far away**

Scathach loved this body she was in. It had been nearly 1500 years since she had first taken it. In the beginning this body had been everything she had hoped for, the natural healing powers made sure that a sarcophagus wasn't as necessary, but add in the strength and speed…

She had the perfect host and yet, the body was starting to fail. It was getting more and more immune to the effects of the sarcophagus and had to spend more time in there.

She needed a new host but after having tasted perfection she would not accept any host that was anything less than a Slayer.

For over a thousand years it was well known that the Tauri Chappa'ai had been lost, she could have gone back by ship but it just wasn't feasible. When Scathach had found out that the Tauri had re-opened their Chappa'ai she had paid attention listened to anyone that would speak of the Tauri warriors trying to find out if there was Slayer amongst them but so far she had hear nothing to indicate that this was the case.

Recently she had learned that there was Tok'ra in her ranks. Whilst it angered her that the filth had managed to infiltrate her previously loyal following it presented her with a hereto fore un-feasible opportunity.

She had told him, that she knew who he was. She had told him that while she would dearly love to dismember him starting with the pinky toe he was of greater use to her alive. She had told him to take a message back to the Tauri. She wanted a slayer. She wanted another as her host.

She would accept nothing less.

As Jacob Carter had listened to the Goaul'ds proposal he had became angrier and angrier. Buffy and Faith already had enough, most of the time too much he thought, going on.

They didn't need a Goaul'd playing host with one of them.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

"Do you remember any of it?"

Faith turned towards the bed startled as Buffy spoke before even opening her eyes. There had been silence in the room for so long that the noise whilst not unexpected was still startling.

"Yeah" Faith sat down on the director's chair "It's weird you know, I've got all these memories of the last year, so mixed up and it's a little hard to tell which is which.

"I remember you telling me to get out of there…"

_"I got the clean up, you go kick some Demon ass. It's what you're best at."_

"… and I left."

Silence reigned momentarily in the room as they both attempted to gather their thoughts.

"But then… I've got this image in my head of literally hauling your ass out of there. And…" Faith threw her hands up in frustration "what the hell happened to Beth Carter?"

Buffy sighed and sat up slowly. Knowing that she had to tell the truth, the younger Slayer deserved that.

"I'm Bethuen Carter…"

End Chapter 3


	4. The answers are there you just have to k...

**Chapter 4: The answers are there you just have to know what questions not to ask.**

**Sam Carter's House**

Colorado Springs, Colorado 

Faith blinked.

The she blinked again.

She opened her mouth to say something, but found she had no response to what Buffy had just revealed to her so she blinked for a third time.

Finally after sitting there in silence for a while she found something to say.

"Shit!"

Buffy shrugged and nodded.

**Dawn's bedroom.**

"Do you think their gonna tell us what's going on?" Cassie looked at the girl lying on the bed as she herself was stretched out on the carpet.

"Like that's gonna happen… damn" Dawn scowled as yet another piece of popcorn evaded her mouth. "Maybe one day when we're like thirty"

The two teenagers grinned at each other knowingly. They were used to being left out of the loop.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Everyone was there, well not there there everyone was in the house. Sam, Mac, Janet, Jack, Spike, Teal'c, Jonas, Daniel, General Hammond and Jacob were still waiting for Buffy and Faith to come downstairs. None of them were willing to talk about what was going on, or what was going to happen until the two Slayers (who it would involve the most) were there. It was making the group antsy and the tension running through the lower part of the house was palpable.

Daniel especially was getting fidgety and everyone was watching him closely. He wanted to speak with Buffy and Faith privately, tell them without the scrutiny of the others, but he knew that it wouldn't happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the two girls, who were currently the objects of everyone else's concern, at the bottom of the steps. Just standing there watching. No one knew exactly how long the two of them had been standing there, but it looked like the time had come for everyone to lay their cards on the table.

Metaphorically speaking that is.

**Hyperion Hotel**

**Los Angeles, California**

Giles pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He had not had a good day, though for months he had been hearing rumors of a new Hellmouth in Norfolk Island of all places they had not been founded until about three hours before.

They needed to get a Slayer there, the only problem was Giles didn't have a way to get in direct contact with either of them. He knew that Willow would be able to find them easily enough with a location spell but…

He was loath to do that to either of the girls. No new Slayer had been called since the fall of the Hellmouth so as far as he knew they were both alive and well. If he was going to find either of them it would be through one Major Samantha Carter, a woman who so far in his dealings with her had show herself to be fiercely protective of not only Buffy but Faith and Dawn as well. From all her correspondence Dawn was happy healthy and well looked after in the Majors care in Colorado Springs. Giles contacting them to find the whereabouts of the two Slayers only the send them back into battle would not be well received, and at this stage he was not willing to face to ire of Major Samantha Carter.

However if things got any worse down in the pacific it was a chance he would have to take.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

They were finally all gathered and ready to speak of that which had bought them all together once more.

Two Slayers, three aliens, a Vampire, an aging Colonel with bad knees, a General a Lawyer, and a slightly confused recently descended archaeologist.

And herself a theoretical Astrophysicist.

Sam looked around at the people gathered in her living room and sighed. A year ago she never would have thought that the people gathered together would manage to do the things they had done. Although she shouldn't have really been surprised, with the life that they lived… or un-lived in Spikes case.

After the Pizza had been finished, and she had made sure everyone had their drink of choice (she still got a little creeped out over the fact that she now kept blood in her fridge, just in case Spike came by). Sam finally settled down and waited for someone to start talking. She didn't have to wait long for as though he had never been gone Daniel was the first to start speaking.

"I know that I'm playing catch up here and you two" he looked pointedly at Buffy and Faith "don't have any reason to believe what I'm going to say but just hear me out first please"

He watched the two Slayers carefully and noticed that although they didn't actually move it was in their silence and stillness that he gained their acquiescence.

"Ok, now there are actually two things I need to tell you, but I guess I need to give you a little background first." Daniel stood from where he was seated on Dawns bright purple feet-seat in front of the fire place.

"A year ago I was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. Instead of dying I was given an opportunity to ascend to a higher plane of existence, which I took. While on this plane I spent most of my time with a group of beings known as the Ancients. They generally are a fairly cloistered race, they watch over many other races but very rarely interfere in their matters preferring to leave what they deem as more primitive cultures to evolve and learn for themselves. There is however a group of them, a subsidiary of the Ancients if you will who deal specifically with this world and it's more super-natural side. From what I managed to find out in the little time that I had the two groups don't get along and seldom if ever have anything to do with each other..."

"I take it office barbecue's aren't a big thing then?" Jack interrupted. Daniel glared at Jack, even though it gave him more confidence knowing that the older man was treating him as though nothing had changed, before continuing.

"I believe you know of them as the Powers that be. Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know that they existed until I ran into one of them while I was…"

Daniel trailed off into thought, knowing that all eyes in the room were on him, waiting for him to continue in his explanation. He was getting to the part that he didn't want to speak of in front of all of them.

"Well to put it bluntly I was checking on you guys" Daniel spoke directly to the members of SG1 not waiting for a reaction before turning back to Buffy and Faith and continuing "He, whoever he was, was watching very closely, honestly it worried me. So I followed him, and found out what they were planning on doing."

Daniel ran a hand through his short hair and sat back down, elbows resting on knees fingers steeped together under his chin.

"I tried to stop them. Did everything I could without crossing the line into direct interference. When that didn't work I crossed the line, and was basically kicked out for it. I was essentially an Ancient and they believe in non-interference, they gave me the chance to join up with the Powers, who interfere as much as they want, but I refused to be party to anything they're involved in."

He took a deep breath and crinkled is brow into a slight frown "They changed things for two reasons. One there's a new Hellmouth in the South Pacific, they were hoping to get one of you two there…"

"And the other?" Sam spoke up softly.

Daniel raised his eyes to meet Jacobs "The same reason Jacob has come back to earth this time I believe"

Turning to General Hammond with a question in his eyes Jacob waited for his permission before speaking. They had discussed in the car on their way to Sam's how much and what they would tell the girls but had ultimately decided to wait until they had heard what Daniel had to say before actually making a decision.

In the end it wasn't either of them that made the decision. Selmac took control of Jacob spoke up before either of them had a chance.

"The Goua'ld Scathach wants a Slayer as a host"

End Chapter 4


	5. Violence can slolve everything!

**Chapter 5: Violence can solve everything**

"Shit happens build a bridge and get over it" – My Flat mate. Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Upon hearing Selmac's words all of the SG staff stood up and started talking at once, but for Buffy, Faith, Mac and Spike although they had no idea exactly what it meant but from the reactions of the others in the room they knew it was bad. They also knew that they weren't going to get answers right away.

Without saying a world the two Slayers stood and left the room, walking out into the backyard.

Taking a defensive position, Buffy smirked at Faith "Feet only?"

Grinning back at the older Slayer Faith took a similar position "First back to hit the ground looses"

Then they fought.

**Inside the House**

Jack let his head drop into his hands as he listened to the two Generals and the Tok'ra arguing over how much information was to be given to the two Slayer's and the Vampire (who went wherever Buffy went). Jacob and Selmac thought they deserved to know everything about the Stargate and their fight with the Goa'uld, if they were going to be dragged into the fight. Whereas General Hammond was still quite adamant that they not be told anything until after the Tok'ra or SGC had more intelligence on the situation with this Goa'uld.

Daniel kept trying to interrupt them but everyone could tell that he was all for total disclosure for Buffy and Faith.

As for the rest of them, they remained silent, either because they had no idea what was going on or at this stage they didn't want to interfere but would give their opinion if asked.

Some minutes later a crash from outside alerted them that something was going on. Frowning Sam walked over to the back door and stuck her head outside just in time to see Faith use a tree branch to swing her self up and hit Buffy in the chest with both feet.

The blond flew across the backyard landing against the fence and sliding down onto the ground. Without pause Buffy was back in her feet and preparing to continue with the sparring.

From the backdoor Sam winced, as Buffy lashed out with her left foot and caught Faith across the chin causing the brunette to stumble to her hands and knees.

"Are you sure we should let them continue?"

A soft voice from behind caused Sam to spin around, hand to chest, startled only to see Jack standing there.

"You do remember Christmas when your neighbours called the police after Spike joined in" he continued.

"Yes Sir, I do remember that, I remember it all to well. I was the one who had child services on my doorstep two days later."

"They got kinda upset when I refused to tell them exactly what you did for a living didn't they?"

Allowing a small smile to slip through Sam shook her head "Neither were they impressed when you threatened to have them arrested if they continued to try and find out"

Turning back towards the fight they watched in silence for a few minutes, just as it seemed neither of them were going to get the upper leg so to speak, Faith kicked Buffy in the knee before dropping low and sweeping both feet out from under the blond.

Standing over Buffy Faith reached out a hand and helped her up.

"Getting slow in your old age B?" Faith grinned.

Without missing a beat Buffy immediately shot back "Nah, though I should let you win once in a while." The two Slayers grinned at each other and started to head back inside the house when Faith stopped her eyes un-focussed and slightly glazed over.

_"Kill me. There's not much time"_

_"There's plenty of time. Come on come on fight this, you know you can"_

_"I can't. Kill me before it's too late"_

_"NO, I won't give up on you, you don't give up at all"_

_"KILL ME"_

"Faith" the younger brunette blinked and looked over at Buffy as everything became clear again"

"I'm fine…"

"You sure"

No Faith wasn't sure but she knew that she had to look it. She could play at being fine, it was what she did best, what she had been doing the longest… But she wouldn't be fine. For as long as she heard that voice, screaming that phrase, she would not be fine.

_"KILL ME"_

End: Chapter 5


	6. If I can't hear you

**Chapter 6: La la la la la if I can't hear you you're not saying anything**

**AN: **I finally got back into this, although it's not the exact direction I was planning on taking this story a year ago but hey… at least I'm working on it again. This chapter has not been betaed. All mistakes are mine and I will bear them with good grace.

I've changed the timing in the Stargate verse a bit, cut out whole chunks of season seven to get this to where I want it to be.

Also, I don't own Stargate Atlantis it is owned by the same people as Stargate. I'm just borrowing Dr Elizabeth Weir and will put her back where she belongs in the Pegasus Galaxy when I'm finished.

Sam Carter's House 

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

The four of them arrived back in the living room to find everyone but Jacob and General Hammond sitting there in silence. Raising his eyebrows questioningly Jack looked around hoping that someone would get the hint and let him know where the two Generals had gone.

"Jacob Carter and General Hammond have sequestered themselves in Major Carters study to confer with you're President in regards to the currant situation" Teal'c didn't keep him waiting long.

Buffy settled herself with a slight wince, onto the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table only to have them immediately slapped off by a glaring Sam.

"So What's a Goa'uld. And what does this Scratchy want with me and Faith?" She asked the silent room wearily.

The reaction she received from some of the room was expected but from the rest was not.

Sam, Jack, Janet, Jonas and Daniel looked everywhere but directly at her and Faith. Teal'c regarded her silently, Buffy knew from experience that he would not tell her everything or maybe not anything at all. Mac and Spike shrugged their shoulders hoping that the question would be answered as even though they had been in the room the entire time they had no idea what the others had been talking about.

"We can't tell you anything till General Hammond and Jacob get back" Jack finally raised his eyes to meet her's issuing a silent challenge at the blond Slayer hoping that she would let the matter drop for the time being.

Buffy nodded slowly not in the mood to get into a battle of wills with Jack, she had known from before she had even met him that he was one stubborn son of a bitch.

Sam's Study 

"Mr President, Sir. George Hammond and Jacob Carter here…" General Hammond took a deep breath and prepared himself for a possible dressing down. While he and the President had previously discussed the idea of bringing Buffy Faith and Spike in on the Stargate program it had been decided that while they would be great additions it wasn't necessary at the time. Well the President had decided and General Hammond had to go along with his decision. If his memory served then the Presidents exact words were.

"They have their own war to fight George. They don't need to be involved in ours."

While General Hammond agreed with the President he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened that would force the involvement of the Sunnydale three.

And that time was now.

As quickly as he could General Hammond explained what had happened over the course of the day when he finished there was silence on the other end of the phone and the two Generals and Tok'ra waited to see what the Commander in Chief would say.

A sigh heaved at the other end of the phone as President Hayes gathered his thoughts.

"George this comes at a bit of an awkward time. I was preparing to call you to Washington tomorrow in fact I'm just about to meet with someone I want at the SGC and over the phone is really not the way to have this conversation and I didn't want to say anything to you until I had her agreement, but…"

Back in the living room the group gathered there had broken into smatterings on conversation. Jonas was attempting to pick Daniel's brain about earths history, Sam and Janet were discussing the upcoming dance at the high school Dawn and Cassie were attending and Spike was regaling Jack and Teal'c with stories of his days of running through Europe with Angelus Dru and Darla, whilst Mac, Faith and Buffy sat talking the Demon population in DC and Colorado Springs, or lack there of in the Springs case.

The second Jacob Carter appeared in the doorway silence descended over the room, he stopped short as they all turned to stare at him expectantly. Only a prodding in the back from George forced him to move further into the room. As Jacob took his place by Sam's side George surveyed the entire room, knowing that what he was about to say wouldn't go over well with any of them.

"The President has asked us to give him 48 hours" He held up his hand to silence the objections that immediately rose on all of their lips. "I understand his reasoning and will explain as much as I can" He looked over at Buffy, Faith and Mac sitting on the sofa "Could you ladies and Spike please excuse us for a few minutes, I need to speak with my staff on matters that you don't currently have clearance for"

Turning her head, Buffy looked at Sam as the older blond frowned slightly at her Commanding Officer, catching Buffy's gaze she nodded slightly and the four of them left the room for other parts of the house.

The remaining eight moved closer and looked at the General and Jacob expectantly.

Moving forward he sat down on the edge of a single sofa and took a deep breath "I have been called to Washington for re-assignment. As we speak the new commander of the SGC is being briefed on everything. Including the events of last May and the involvement of those four."

"Sir" Janet spoke up "May I ask who will be taking over?"

"At 1300 hours tomorrow the six of you will be meeting with Dr Elizabeth Weir as your new commanding officer. The decision will be hers"

**Lincoln Memorial**

**Washington DC.**

Elizabeth Weir had no idea why she had ended up sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial at 10 o'clock at night. After leaving the Oval Office an hour before she had cancelled the car the President had ordered and started to walk, her brain moving at several thousand miles a minute.

Aliens, vampires, super strong girls, thousand year old technology the Air Force was using the explore the Universe.

The President had just put her in charge. She could understand why he would want someone like her in the job should it ever go public but…

She was still stuck on why her.

JAG Headquarters 

**Falls Church, Virginia**

As the JAG staff gathered for their regular morning staff meeting the absence of the Admiral's Chief of Staff was noticeable. Normally Mac was in by now, she would have been seen by another staff member whether sequestered in her office working on a case or speaking with someone else. By now everyone knew what had happened the day before but no one knew what it was truly about. No one but the Admiral.

If the rumours were to be believed then the girl was either the Colonels sister or daughter, only those closest to her knew that it wasn't true. That is they wanted to believe that it wasn't true.

Commander Harmon Rabb was the most befuddled by the previous days events. He had been in Norfolk at the time, and throughout the morning so far he had done his best to dispel the rumours that Mac had a secret love child from her teenage days, he thought he knew her better than that. He had returned to JAG six months before to find out that during his absence his best friend had been injured, off duty for two of those months and promoted.

He hadn't even been to her apartment since. It irked him a little and he knew that he was partly to blame for it, leaving like he did but there was something else. Something he had noticed in the last months.

A sadness and wisdom in her eyes.

He had tried to find out what it was but she had been extraordinarily closed mouthed about it. Every time he had tried to bring up the subject she had claimed it was classified. So after awhile he had asked Webb.

Webb claimed he knew nothing, he didn't even have clearance to know what she had done.

Harm didn't believe him.

Harm was of half a mind to follow her out to Colorado Springs but there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind. Something told him that he didn't want to know what she was doing. That he would regret finding out.

That Mac didn't even want to know what she knew.

It was the only thing stopping him.

**End AN: **I apologise for the lengthy delay, hopefully the chapters should be coming out more often than they have been, I have a few things I want to explore with this story but am not quite sure how they're going to fit in so please bear with me and I'll write as fast as I can.


	7. The speed on snail!

Chapter 7: The speed of snail! 

Jack was bored.

That in of itself was never a good thing, but adding in the fact that he was also anxious to find out what this Dr Weir was like, worried about Buffy and Faith (according to what the Doc and Mac had told him they had both had almost simultaneous panic attacks). He was pissed off that the Goau'ld were once again ruining everything and so-called higher beings were screwing with them.

There was also Daniel but as always he was a whole other kettle of fish and an explanation in of himself.

Right at the moment he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing on the television in front of him Carter walked in from the look on her face she was just as bored, frustrated and pissed of as he was. Nodding politely, she sat down next to him on the sofa in the rec room.

"What are you doing Sir?"

"Watching something weird"

Sam watched the screen for a few moments before her eyebrows rose in a way that was in essence Teal'c worthy and looked at her CO trying to hide the smirk that was playing on the edge of her mouth.

"Sir you explore the galaxy through a giant stone ring and have a Vampire living in your basement. How is that you find competitive marbles weird?"

"It just is ok Carter, it just is"

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack was creeped out by what was being shown on the television and Sam sat there fidgeting.

Turning to look at her profile Jack squinted his eyes trying to work out what was on her mind.

"I'm not a mind reader"

Sam sighed, and closed her eyes trying to put the thoughts in her head in some sane order, it wasn't working so she just blurted out.

"What are we going to do if Dr Weir doesn't let us tell the girls what's going on?"

"You know something Carter, I've been wondering the exact same thing. I reckon if she won't let us tell them anything the next time we get off world we meet up with Dad and then head off and blow the snakehead to hell. That way they'll never have to know what they're missing out on."

"They're already curious Sir, if they really want to know what's going on were not going to be able to stop them."

"Don't worry about it Carter" Jack looked at her and grinned "We'll stand back and watch them burn that bridge when it comes to it"

Sam nodded her head, but didn't say anything else on the subject. After a few moments of silence Jack spoke up again.

"You wanna go find some cake?"

**Briefing Room Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

If she was honest with herself the only feeling Elizabeth Weir could definitively identify right at this moment was a slight case of claustrophobia. Everything else was a gigantic jumble. Here she was in one of the most heavily guarded military facilities she had ever seen looking at one of mankind's greatest finds in recent history.

In many respects she could understand why the military had kept it under wraps for so long, the potential for mass hysteria alone…

Yet she still wondered why the President had selected her for this job, surely there were other more qualified people. She was a negotiator, a politician, she had spent most of her adult life working to negate the need for the military, and yet here she was in charge of a sizable military force and from what the President had told her the night before one of her first decisions would be on how best to take down one of the aliens. Who apparently was after one of two young women both of which were here in Colorado Springs.

Elizabeth was still having a little trouble with the whole Vampire thing.

Standing at the window that looked out over the Stargate she regarded it warily and deep down wished she was still as ignorant over what was happening down here as she was 24 hours ago, but there was no going back now.

'Suck it up Elizabeth, it could be worse'

A throat being cleared behind her startled Elizabeth out of her reverie, she whipped round to see a petite brunette woman standing there. Her mind immediately going back over the personnel files she had managed to read (which wasn't many so far mind you) and identified the woman as Dr Janet Fraiser Chief medical officer. An uncomfortable feeling washed over Elizabeth as she realised that the doctor was sizing her up.

"Dr Fraiser I believe…" Holding out her hand Elizabeth walked over to the Doctor hoping that if she made a good impression on at least one of the people she was due to meet with today it would make the whole situation go smoother.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain Dr Weir"

After shaking hands the two woman dropped into an un-comfortable silence, it didn't last long as friendly arguing from out in the hallway impeded the silence (although neither would admit they were grateful for it). Moments later Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn appeared as they were in the middle of a debate on the socio-political ramifications of the Pompeii volcano eruption and other natural disasters throughout the history of earth.

"I've actually been wondering how many of the so called natural disasters that have occurred were actually mystical events, the sinking of Sunnydale for example. Those of us who were there know that it was a result of our battle against the first evil but as far as anyone else is concerned it was a freak accident…"

The two of them didn't even seem to notice the woman already sitting in silence at the briefing room table as they continued their conversation.

Dr Weir watched them waiting for either of the two men to acknowledge either herself or Dr Fraiser, when after a few moments neither of them seemed to be about to do just that she turned her gaze on the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Daniel… Jonas…" Janet waited a few moments "Gentleman" this time she raised her voice a little bit more and actually got their attention.

"Janet when did you get here?"

"Before you" The medical Doctor smirked "This is Dr Elizabeth Weir, our new commander" she indicated the other woman sitting there.

Both of the men immediately stood back up and held out their hands to be shaken. The two woman hiding smirks, Elizabeth could tell immediately that if she played her cards right she could have two allies in these men.

She was under no illusions that it would be easy to win the trust of these people. If the history of the program that the President had given her was accurate then she had a lot of work to do.

Before anything other than the perfunctory introductions could be made the remainder of SG1 and Jacob Carter entered the room together and from the wary and appraising looks she received from each of them Elizabeth realised that it would be these four that she would have to work the hardest on to get to trust her.

Each of them took a seat at the briefing room table and silence descended over the group.

_Yep_ Elizabeth thought. _This is going to be as easy as getting Satan in ice skates._

**End Chapter 7**

Once again my apologies for the lengthy delay. I have Chapter eight finished but won't be posting again until I've got at least chapter 9 done. I think I'm about half way through but you never know...


End file.
